Haemoglobin
by SteamPoweredHeart
Summary: Commander Steven Rogers collides with Mafia Boss and Wanted Criminal, Anthony E. Stark and it's all blood, bullets and bedsheets but Steve still has a job to do... /AU, Pairings: Stony. Implied Clintasha. Possible Peptasha, Clanner (Clint/Bruce).
1. Prologue One: Roger that, Fury

Hello again, and I'm glad you're reading this series and for any new-comers I'm glad you're reading and I hope you enjoy my newest series – Haemoglobin!

Name: Haemoglobin.

Pairings: Gradual Steve/Tony, and multiple other pairings.

Summary: Commander Steven Rogers, and his associates, are to bring forth evidence against Anthony E. Stark and bring him in for his crime for illegal underground trading, murder, attempted murder, vandalism and several other crimes. The commander believes this deed is for the best, but time can only tell how much blood will be spilt.

* * *

_Blood contains a protein known as Haemoglobin, which contains iron found in red blood cells. This ingredient turns our blood red when it spills onto the surface and into the streets._

* * *

"No fingerprints have been left behind but the victim sustains heavy injuries to the cranium with a metal pipe and two bullet wounds in the left lung, puncturing it."

Standing off to the side, a dark-skinned male about 6'2" watched the balding brunette slowly pull out the bullets with specialized medical equipment and place them in plastic bags, sealing them off and passing them to the superior.

"Well done, Coulson."

"Not a problem, Nicholas, old friend." The man grinned, removing his rubber gloves and disposing of them. "After all, it's my job."

The other chuckled at Coulson's joyous mood despite this been the seventh murder this month. He always tried to be optimistic and Nick hoped that wouldn't change – they could do with a bit of joy here at the station.

"Well, Phil – anything else you can tell me about our victim before I leave?"

Phil stopped and thought for a second before snapping his fingers and going over to the paling corpse. He lifted up the limp right arm and showed Nick a sloppily carved T.S. into the victim's wrist.

"...Thank you, Phil. Very much."

With that, Phil was left with the happy dead as Nick went to go inform the Board about the newest body taken from their families and everyday life by America's most wanted criminal...

* * *

"Anthony Edward Stark."

Spread out on Nick's desk was files of victims murdered by the criminal, and several closed case files over the years.

"Isn't he that genius weapons inventor?" A dirt blonde male said, his ocean blue eyes dull with boredom as he folded up documents – important or not, the man was bored! – And throwing them as paper planes at Nick, who glared (the best he could with only one eye) with such fierceness.

"Clint, if you don't stop that I'm going to break your arms before Fury has a chance to withdraw his gun." An irritated tone came from the far left end of the row of chairs, where a woman with locks of red hair fell down in ringlets so elegantly to her waist wearing tight, dark clothing that hugged her hourglass figure. The dirt-blonde grumbled in response, but put a stop to his antics.

Between the two, was a tall blonde with sky blue eyes dressed in a dark brown blazer, and white shirt with a green tie and dark brown trousers. He listened intently on the information about this Anthony Edward Stark, and he took in every drop of conversation about him to prepare for the mission that was to come about.

"Rogers, I want you and Natasha to go and bring down Stark. You'll need evidence first of course, which is where Clint and Natasha come in. Mainly Natasha."

Clint's face dropped – "Hey, what do I do then if Natasha gets to do most of the cool spy shit?"

Natasha and Nick seemed so close to strangling the man.

"You, Clint, will also be going undercover but at one of Stark's many bars while Natasha will work as one of his personal assistants at one of his companies – the weaponry business."

"And me, sir?" Steve asked, his voice focused and calm.

"Rogers, you'll be doing whatever you can – but if possible, try questioning these people."

Steve looked over the list Nick handed him; all loans and business deals with Stark. He nodded and stood upright.

"We'll get right on it, Fury."

* * *

This is prologue number one, yes, it's short and not all that good but I just wanted to give you a little input to what this is about.


	2. Prologue Two: Likes them red

Second prologue, this one is the legal side of Tony.

Enjoy, I will start chapter one as soon as possible.

* * *

Swishing the golden liquor in a circular motion, Tony kept his deep brown eyes on his assistant; Pepper Potts with her ginger hair (yes, ginger but it was enticing on her), petite and marvelous body with her stern but soft voice.

Tony knew he messed up, but he could not help but wear his pride above his regrets – he lost his woman to his own driver, for god sake!

"Tony... Tony... Anthony Edward Stark, snap out of it!"

The billionaire looked up with a questioning eyebrow, and that same dirty smirk on his face – "Yes, Miss Potts?"

"You have a board meeting in five minutes and you're drinking, Tony. You should stop."

"Pepper, please, I have drank plenty of times in board meetings besides it is just a business deal for weapons to be shipped overseas to another useless U.S. military base."

"You have that other meeting you told me to remind you of, at that disgraceful club you own..."

Tony scoffed, and thanked Pepper before dismissing her but his eyes never left her once. He regretted hurting her as he did – the lies, the blood, the suspense, the drinking – but it is who he is. He cannot change, because he never will.

Shrugging it off, he downed the rest of the whiskey and slammed the small glass onto his desk heading out towards the board meeting. Shortly, he stopped outside the door and checked his hair, corrected his suit and cracked his neck.

"Show time..."

* * *

Neon blue colours flooded the room that was littered with leather, tables, and strippers in hot-rod red and gold colours. Tony walked in casually, his favourite black suit with red dress shirt and tinted shades to hide the bags from the lack of sleep and to his left, his friend and right-hand man James Rhodes handed him a white cloth to wipe the blood from his hand and clean the gun he kept in his blazer inside pocket.

Hiding the gun again, he took a seat at the bar ordering a shot of his favourite whiskey and smirked at a young lady to his right with waist-length red hair in curls, leather trousers and a leather jacket that covered her red/white blouse that left little to the imagination.

"Barkeep, get the young lady a drink of her choice."

The woman raised an eyebrow, her green eyes shimmering like emeralds in the light.

"And you are, miss?"

"Natalie Rushman – you're new assistant, Mr. Stark... and don't worry, I work both legal and otherwise."

Tony blinked for a few minutes, taking in the information. This was the person he was meeting? Well, he was content with that now – a beautiful woman working for him?

'I think so...'

Tony smirked and watched her drink. He tried to pretend he would bed her but it was not really working in his imagination how he would like so he just drank one after another.

Like always.

* * *

Second and final prologue before we move on!


	3. Friends and Foes

The first real chapter of Haemoglobin!

I had someone ask if I read something to get the idea for the title and I actually came up with the title by looking at my biology book. Besides, it makes me sound smart right?

* * *

Tony wandered out the club with a dirt blonde supporting him, his feet tripping amongst themselves and his laughter filling the silent air around them.

"Stark, you should really get someone to drive you home."

"I can drive myself, I assure yo- whoa! The floor is spinning, ha-ha!"

Clint sighed and steadied himself before continuing to walk Tony to the shiny, ebony Aston Martin - he was impressed, it looked like it just came straight off the set of a James Bond film. His eyes wandered to Tony's face that had gone silent - his eyes looked sad and thoughtful.

"What ya' thinking about, Stark?" muttered the curious agent. He didn't know why he asked, he just did.

"...I miss her, kid." Tony finally said, his voice straining to sound strong.

"My name isn't kid, it's Clint. Who is she?"

"She's my assistant, Pepper... I lost her. To my driver no less. I'm just no good at this relationship junk she wanted - yeah, the sex I'm great at but the romance and the whole commitment ordeal? No way."

Clint chuckled and nodded in agreement, unsure if Tony saw through his blurred vision.

"I'm like that too - my best friend left me because I was a little awkward with the relationship. Its fine anyway, she told me she wasn't into guys and that was the main reason why she dumped me. Sad, huh?"

Tony laughed, sobering just a little but still influenced enough to wobble and sway without Clint's support.

"You aren't bad, kid."

"Clint."

"Whatever." Tony frowned at him, snapping but the mood faded instantly to a Cheshire cat-like grin. "Let me stay at yours tonight."

Clint stared, letting go of Tony who swayed and tripped onto his rear, as if the man was insane - he was meant to dish up dirt on him but not exactly let the bloody retard into his house!

He didn't seem all bad though.

_'What harm can it do?' _the dirt blonde thought as he held his hand out and pulled Tony back onto his feet.

"Sure, why not. Sorry about the fall, Stark."

"Tony... My name is Tony."

"...Yeah, okay Tony - let's go. We'll take your car instead of my van."

Clint seated Tony in the passenger seat of the Aston Martin, and gleefully (like a kid in a candy store) turned on the ignition with the keys and rummaged for the purple-tinted shades in his jacket pocket that smelled like new leather.

"Let's do this - James Bond style!" Clint exclaimed as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, sending them hurtling down the road at full speed. Tony clutched his stomach the entire way.

"Sorry about the driving, man..."

"Remember why you're here again... and where am I? This isn't my place. Mine's fancier and much, much better than this dump."

"I'm Clint, the bartender at your club... and you're here because you couldn't drive and my place is closer." Clint grumbled something after but Tony didn't hear, struggling to rush to Clint's bathroom to chuck up his guts.

Clint pulled off the silk cyan tie and the black waistcoat, before pulling off the rest of his clothes apart from his boxers and searched for his favorite lay-in clothing. Tugging the white t-shirt, he thought over his job.

'_If Nick or Natasha found out about this, I'm dead. I'm not ev__en sleeping with him – he's just staying over. Besides, if I form a friendship maybe I can get some dirt on him for the mission.'_

Clint grinned, and then his face dropped again when Tony stumbled in with a bottle of his Jack Daniels in his right hand. _**His**_ booze.

"Um, Tony? What the hell man?"

"I just found it lying around~" grinned the drunk billionaire, waving the bottle in front of Clint.

"It's mine and you're already wasted – put it back!"

Tony just laughed and let the liquor run down his throat with ease.

Clint rubbed the temples of his head, shaking it ever so slight.

* * *

Steve sat down a man with messy brown hair, and olive skin; he looked nervous, his eyes scanning the area like shimmering emeralds in a clear crystal pool. Bags underlined his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. Steve blushed; he could say the man was handsome almost but... He wasn't Peggy standards of beauty.

"Sir, please calm down." He echoed firmly, but with a hint of concern for the anxious man.

"Look, you can't keep me here... I don't do well in places so small."

"I'm sure we will be fine." Steve seated himself down across the table and realized the interrogation room did seem to decrease in size. Observing him more thoroughly, he noted the shade of dark purple of the man's button-up shirt, his grey dress pants with the belt to keep them from slipping, the body hair that seemed to stand up on end as if he was some sort of intimidated cat and finally, a little device that measured the man's pulse.

"So, Doctor Robert Banner?" – "Call me Bruce..."

"You have had contact with Mr. Stark, what can you tell me about him?"

Bruce's eyes looked up from the table, making contact with Steve that made him gulp ever so slightly. There was something intimidating, something angry in his eyes.

"Tony is a genius... His theories of continuous technology for both the energy and weaponry side of everything is amazing. I just help him though with certain things like nuclear weapons. What else could you want from me?"

"Bruce, we have suspicions that you and Mr. Stark have been involved in criminal activity."

Bruce's eyes widened before attempting to settle down, his heart rate rocketing.

'_Breathe... one, two, and three... Inhale... Exhale...'_

"We want to help you, Dr. Banner, but only if you let us. We've checked your medical records to notice you've been diagnosed with a mental disorder – bipolar disorder."

"You have no right, as a person I demand to leave right now."

"We can't let you leave, Dr. Banner."

The doctor stood up slowly, hands gripping the sides of the table as the device bleeped; his heart rate increasing to its limits. Before the Commander could react, he had two fists grabbing at his shirt and pressing his body into a wall, the fists against his Adam's apple causing him to choke a little.

"Dr. Banner, l-let... let go..." muttered the blonde, gripping the fists as they turned white from blind anger. His world then went black.

Steve awoke in the infirmary with Coulson watching him, a look of bliss and admiration in his eyes. Startled, Steve pushed Coulson before spazzing out and falling off the station's infirmary bed.

"Coulson!" – "Commander, I'm so sorry!"

Steve looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"The Hulk got away..."

"Hulk?" questioned the blonde man.

"That's the name for the criminal doctor. Apparently, he's like some giant rage monster when he's angry due to his mental disorder so that's the name he gained."

"Oh..."

* * *

Clint is friends with Tony despite the job at hand and Steve gets knocked out by Bruce – don't worry, Natasha is going to show up again soon and Tony will strike again!


End file.
